Blessed and Bewildered
Blessed and Bewildered is the 14th episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on February 13, 2004. Summary Steeper exiles the paramedics to permanent fixed posts on the street, which upsets everyone on the squad except Doc, who refuses to let anything put a damper on his unusually upbeat attitude. Carlos is less than thrilled when Doc invites Christian to accompany them on a ride-along without getting the proper authorization. When Bosco goes after Nardo for his veiled threats against Rose, Nardo tries to set Bosco up to look like a dirty cop. Rose is fired after Bosco destroys poker machines owned by Nardo in the bar where she works. On the eve of her return to duty, Faith tells Bosco that she wants to re-partner with him. Sasha's second thoughts about the plan that she and Bosco hatched to repay Nardo for threatening Rose and attempting to frame Bosco turn out to be on target when Nardo flees after he murders two men. Doc and Sasha hook up after Doc throws a big party at his house for his co-workers. Trivia & Notes *When Christian takes the photo of Sully and Davis on the street, Davis tries to make bunny ears behind Sully's head but he notices it and tells him not to. So when Christian takes the picture, you can clearly see that Davis does not have his hand behind Sully's head. but when Christian shows the picture to the crowd on Doc's party, there are suddenly the bunny ears behind Sully's head. *The camera thaat Christian (Adam Beach) is using is a digital prosumer HP which makes none of the noises used in this episode. The camera has no mirror so there should be no mirror slap when the shutter is released and neither does the flash make high-pitch buzz when recycling (characteristic of high power external flash units). *Cruz (Tia Texada), Emily (Bonnie Dennison) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode Quotes :Rose (to Bosco): You have time for a sandwich? :Bosco: No. :Monroe: Why? We have a meal time coming up. :Bosco: Yeah, but we got that call, too. :Monroe: What call? :Bosco: The thing. :Rose: Stop, Maurice, please, okay? I'm not stupid. :Monroe: Yeah, stop Maurice. ---- :Rose (to Bosco): Oh wait, I almost forgot. :Bosco: Don't you always? :Rose: This guy, Alie Nardo told me to tell you that he says hello. ---- :Kim: You know, why is it every time I have a negative feeling about anybody, you change the subject? :Levine: Is that a new watch? :Kim: Ah, see. That's what I'm talking about. :Carlos: Right. You know, as much fun as it is to sit here and listen to the two of you stitch and bitch, can you at least tell us what you have to tell us? :Kim: "Stitch and bitch?" ---- :Kim: Captain Steeper wants us to stay out of the house. :Carlos: What? :Levine: For how long? :Kim: Permanently. :Carlos: He can't do that. :Kim: Yes, he can. :Carlos: No way. :Kim: Look, we can use the lockers to change before the shift and change to go home. :Carlos: Oh, well, that's big of him. ---- :Nardo: I'm a businessman. :Bosco: No. You are a smalltime jagoff pretending to be big time. ---- :Proctor: Your brother sure likes that camera, Carlos. :Carlos: Yeah, he's a regular Ansel Adams. ---- :Davis: Families are rough. :Carlos: They should come with warning labels. :Davis: If they did, who'd ever have one? ---- :Steeper: This is a work environment, not a fraternity. :Doc: You're a blip, Reaper. An anomaly. You don't even count. I'm not gonna let you close this house down. ---- :Bosco (to Rose about Nardo): He gave me an envelope to give to you, but I threw it right back at him. Said you had some big pay outs this week. :Rose: I haven't made any big payouts in a really long time. :Bosco: You haven't? :Rose: No. :Bosco: Then why would he...son of a bitch. :Rose: What? :Bosco: He set me up. Son of a bitch set me up. He knew about the surveillance. ---- :Carlos: I don't want to quit my job, Christian. :Christian: I never said you had to quit. I just said you needed a job during medical school. :Carlos: And I'm not going back to med school. :Christian: Look, all I'm saying is that you could be a professional. :Carlos: Right. I am. I'm a professional paramedic. I mean, yeah, I get dirty, yeah, the pay sucks. Yeah, I'm sitting at a fixed post at a run-down gas station, but you know what? I'm good at it. I make a difference. And people respect me. Maybe even more than any doctor, because when they call me, I come to them. I help them. ---- :Bosco: He didn't owe my mother any money. :Monroe: What? :Bosco: Nardo, he didn't owe the bar any money. It was a lie. I think he knew about the surveillance and that they'd film me taking the money. That's why he had me out in the open to take the envelope. You know? It was a lie. It was a setup. He set me up. That son of a bitch set me up. :Monroe: Us. He set us up. :Bosco: Right. Right. :Monroe: We going after him? :Bosco: Want to? You wanna do it? :Monroe: Well, I'm thinking... :Bosco: What? :Monroe: I can't even believe I'm thinking it. :Bosco: I'm in. ---- :Yokas: Bosco, I want you to ask Swersky to put us back together. :Bosco: You do? :Yokas: If I'm coming back, I'm coming back all the way. :Bosco: I thought you wanted me out of your life. :Yokas: All the way. ---- :Bosco (to the OCCB Cop): He was in on a simple traffic stop. But it was a misunderstanding. :OCCB Cop: Then I guess the shooting at Cafe Roma tonight doesn't concern you. :Bosco: The shooting? :OCCB Cop: Classic mob hit. Two dead. :Bosco: Nardo? :OCCB Cop: Witnesses put the oily bastard slipping out a back door. He's in the wind. But that wouldn't concern you, seeing how it was just a misunderstanding between you and him, huh? Sleep tight. ---- Category:Season Five Category:Episodes